


Sometimes Good Things Fall Apart

by greatfloraking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatfloraking/pseuds/greatfloraking
Summary: Gabriel was driving along the highway, going a bit too fast.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes Good Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this song.](https://youtu.be/J9Zjgb03FMQ)

Gabriel was driving along the highway, going a bit too fast. It was dark out, the night sky his only companion and the radio his only comfort. It was playing some local indie station, and the song that was playing was tugging at his heart strings a little too hard. His bones felt too heavy in his limbs, weighed down by the blood pumping through his veins. The car rumbled underneath him, attempting to soothe his frayed nerves.

He was trying not to think, but thinking was all you really could do when you were driving mindlessly on an almost-straight highway. He thought about all the firsts. He thought about the first time he’d seen him smile, the first time he’d seen him laugh, the first time they’d shared a kiss. The first time they’d held hands, the first time they’d cuddled, the first time they’d visited each other’s parents…

There were a lot of firsts. But that was only one side of it. 

He thought of their first fight, the first time he’d seen him angry, the first time he’d found the pills. There was a whole host of other firsts, and they cut Gabriel to the core. They were the firsts that rose to the surface on his midnight drive.

And he hated it, because even though all these firsts spun themselves into a tizzy in his mind, he didn’t feel any less for the man in his rearview mirror, the very same man that he was leaving behind.

Sam hadn’t even looked up from where he was reading when Gabriel had lugged all his things through their house. Sam’s house, now. Gabriel had gotten to the door, and stared at the profile of man he’d spent the past 5 years with. He waited, hoping for something, anything.

 _Maybe he never really felt that way about me after all. Maybe he just hated how I tried to help him._ Gabriel had thought.

“Well, this is it.” Gabriel had said.

“Guess so,” Sam had murmured, still not looking up from that damn book. Gabriel had wanted to stalk over and rip it from his hands, throw it at the wall. He had wanted to scream, cry, beg, _anything_ to get a goddamn _reaction_. 

He’d waited instead, waited a good while. The silence had threatened to overwhelm him, threatened to get inside his head and add to the pressure in his brain, but before it could, he’d opened his own mouth.

“Can’t say it hasn’t been a wild ride though, eh, Sambo?” He’d aimed for his usual smirky jokester persona, but he’d couldn’t help feeling it had fallen a little flat. 

Sam had only hummed noncommittally, never once glancing in Gabriel’s direction. The smile had slipped from Gabriel’s face. There was no point holding onto the pretence when there was no one left to witness it. 

And he’d turned, and shut the door quietly behind him. The resounding click of the mechanisms sliding into place had signalled the end.

So here Gabriel was, driving at breakneck speeds down the desolate highway. He was revisiting everything, examining every aspect, wondering, wondering, where had it all gone wrong? Was it when Sam had started retreating into himself? Was it when Gabriel had started staying out longer at his bar shifts? Was it when they’d fought over the stupid shit? When? 

His eyes had long since dried out, but they still ached. He scrubbed at his face, trying to get rid of the remainder of his tears.

 _Whatever I did to you, Sam, I’m sorry._ He thought. _I’m sorry I never said it out loud. I guess I was too chicken shit. Maybe one day I’ll have the courage to ask you what you hate about me._


End file.
